


Gallons Of The Stuff

by MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance



Series: Process The Progress [17]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Choking, Consensual Violence, Daddy Kink, Dom Gerard Way, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Frerard, Gay Sex, Humiliation, Kinky, M/M, Minor Violence, Name-Calling, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Pain, Pain Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Violence, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Frank Iero, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:58:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance/pseuds/MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance
Summary: Remember when Gerard promised to punch Frank in the face?





	Gallons Of The Stuff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morgawse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgawse/gifts).



> Hi, sweeties!!
> 
> So, big delays as predicted... stupid work and life and illness and all other kinds of shit!
> 
> Warning - this is some crazy and unsafe shit. It is fiction and not a 'how to' guide. Triggers for violence and use of blood in a sexual way.
> 
> This also contains the tackiest, most 'fanfic cliche' line I've ever written... can't even bring myself to apologise for it!
> 
> Gifted to wonderful Morgawse - yeah, I know it's not the first I've gifted to them and there are other dedicated readers who haven't had one yet but they were just so upset with the lack of blood in the boys first attempt that I knew when Gerard finally kept his word that the fic had to belong to Morgawse.
> 
> We don't have many to go now... think it's just two and this series is done - kinda sad about that but it can't be helped!
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you think in all the usual ways :)

“Gee! I’ve got three days off straight; you know what that means!” Frank called as he let himself into their apartment.

Frank bounded through into the front room then screeched to a halt. Gerard was sat in the armchair, a grin on his face, one leg folded over the other and his fingers tented under his chin. Pete was sat on the couch, looking between the two men with confusion plain on his face. Patrick was sleeping with his face in Pete’s lap and his body stretched out along the rest of the couch with his feet dangling over the edge.

“What does it mean?” Gerard asked teasingly, keeping his dark eyes locked with Frank’s panicked ones.

Frank squeaked out a half choked cry then dropped his gaze to the floor. There was absolute silence in the room and Frank shifted uncomfortably, clasping his hands behind his back in the hope his obedience would make Gerard go easy on him. He hadn’t answered the question though.

“What does it mean?” Gerard repeated. “I’m sure Pete would love to hear what I’m going to do to you when he leaves.”

Pete’s eyes widened, partly in shock but mostly in understanding. Gerard looked over at his best friend to back him up, knowing Pete was the dominant one in his own relationship. Pete smiled wickedly at Frank when the man dared to look up at him.

“Oh definitely,” Pete purred and raised his eyebrows.

Frank let out a barely audible whimper as his legs started to shake. He looked away from the men and back to his feet. The humiliation was washing over him in massive, arousing waves and it was all he could do not to fall to his knees in submission.

“I…” Frank started, his voice low and shaky, but he couldn’t find any more words.

“Enough,” Gerard commanded, his voice suddenly harsh. “Bedroom, now.”

Frank couldn’t stop the whine as he turned and practically ran to the sanctuary of their bedroom. Gerard waited until he heard the door close before he relaxed back in the chair and smiled at Pete.

“Fuck me, Gerard Way. When the fuck did you turn into such a bad ass dom?” Pete said in disbelief then laughed.

“Shut up. I’m nowhere near as harsh as you.” Gerard knew Pete took things much further with Patrick than he ever had with Frank.

“The fuck you are! You nearly had me dropping to my knees in fear. If Patrick was awake he’d be dry humping your leg by now.”

“Remind me not to use that voice around him,” Gerard said with a smirk.

“You fucking better not. Aside from the boner it’d give him, he’d have sleepless nights for a week. Frank’s a brave man to cope with you speaking to him like that.”

“He’s tough,” Gerard agreed with a nod. “He likes a little humiliation though so don’t worry about him too much.”

“Is that anything to do with what three days off means?” Pete asked curiously.

“Wouldn’t you just fucking love to know, Petey?”

“Yeah, I fucking would,” Pete answered but then looked down when he felt Patrick start to move.

Gerard grinned, knowing he’d got away with it; Pete would never discuss something like that in front of his little, he didn’t even swear in front of the man. Patrick slowly pushed himself up, his face creased where he’d been resting against the stitching of Pete’s jeans.

“Hey, baby boy. You have a good nap?” Pete said softly, brushing Patrick’s messy hair away from his eyes.

“Uh-huh,” Patrick said then yawned as he sat upright. “Is Uncle Frank home yet?”

“No, sweetheart. He’s busy,” Pete said with a smirk at Gerard.

“He’ll visit you soon, Pat,” Gerard promised. Patrick huffed out a breath and resettled his head on Pete’s lap.

“How’s the wedding planning going?” Pete asked.

“Stressful. I can’t find a good song for our first dance,” Gerard complained.

“You guys don’t have a song that’s, like, your song?”

“No,” Gerard shook his head. “Surprisingly not. I know Frank loves Bon Jovi so I thought about ‘Always’ but have you ever actually listened to the words? He’s talking about being dumped for someone better.”

“Most love songs are about misery,” Pete said, rolling his eyes that Gerard had missed something so obvious.

“Not exactly the start to married life I was looking for.”

“How about something older? A classic… like Elvis?”

“Mikey and Kris had ‘Can’t Help Falling In Love’,” Gerard explained as he shook his head.

“I say look to the Brits, Gerard. There’s a lot they get wrong but you can’t beat them for love and romance.”

Patrick lifted his head again, a frustrated look on his face since the other men’s conversation was stopping him sleeping rather than helping like it had before.

“If Uncle Frank’s not coming home can we go?” Patrick asked Pete.

“Sure, sweetheart. I think Uncle Gerard’s gonna get pretty busy soon too.”

 

Frank was fully clothed and laying face down on their bed when Gerard entered their bedroom. He took a minute to try and compose his face before he spoke because he couldn’t stop smiling since Frank looked like a sullen teenager.

“Embarrassed?” Gerard eventually managed to get out, his voice dominant enough to make Frank jerk in both surprise and fear.

“Yes, Daddy,” Frank mumbled into the pillow.

Gerard stepped forward and yanked the pillow from under Frank’s face, making the man scramble to sit up. Frank faced Gerard with blazing red cheeks and an obvious bulge in his pants.

“And hard as well I see.” Gerard trained his eyes on Frank’s groin, barely resisting the urge to lick his lips.

“I…” Frank started but Gerard was already speaking again.

“Clothes off. Now. Before I make you crawl all the way to Pete’s to apologise for your whore mouth and disgusting behaviour.”

Frank almost tripped over his own feet in his rush to get off the bed. He yanked his shirt off over his head without unfastening any of the buttons then pulled his trousers and underwear down together, toeing off his socks as he kicked the material away.

“Now tell me, slut, what does three days off mean?” Gerard really wished he had his riding crop to hand, everything would just sound so much better if he could be smacking it against his own palm as he spoke… not to mention the mess it would turn Frank into.

“That…” Frank looked up at Gerard and wet his lips nervously. “I… that you’ll hit me, Daddy.”

“In your pretty face?” Gerard reached out and ran his hand over Frank’s cheek then danced his fingers down the man’s jaw.

“Please…” Frank whimpered, leaning in to the gentle touch.

Gerard drew his hand back and snapped it forward in a second to strike Frank across his face, palm open. Frank’s head swung to one side with the force and he let out a small whimper of pain and need from the slap.

“On the bed,” Gerard snarled.

Gerard swiftly undressed and followed his fiancé once the man was lying on the bed, Gerard straddling his hips and keeping him pinned to the mattress with his weight. Frank whimpered at the pressure, his body already trembling at what he knew was coming next.

“Daddy… please,” Frank breathed when Gerard did nothing but stare down at him.

Gerard didn’t need any more invitation than that; his fist was suddenly flying towards Frank’s face, knuckles catching his bottom lip and causing it to explode on impact. Frank screamed, a strange combination of pain and arousal, throwing his hands up to his mouth either to stifle the sound or the sudden blood flow.

“Shit, you okay, baby?” Gerard rushed out, ignoring the sting in his own hand so he could hold Frank’s face between his palms.

The blood was already seeping through Frank’s fingers and running down his chin. Gerard leant down to kiss away the tears spilling onto Frank’s cheeks as he tried to stop his breath hitching. Gerard was still murmuring soft reassurances to Frank and brushing his lips over his wet skin when Frank finally spoke.

“That… fucking hurt,” he hiccupped as he pulled his stained hands away from his mouth.

“I’m sorry, honey,” Gerard whispered, his voice wavering and completely out of his dominant character. “Did it hurt too bad?”

Gerard pulled back so he could really look at Frank, desperately trying not to focus on the red liquid now dripping on his chest and making Gerard’s cock throb. Frank had managed to calm his breathing and stop the few sobs that were threatening to break out of his throat. He looked at Gerard curiously, tilting his head as a thought flashed through his mind.

“You tell me,” Frank fired out before launching his fist at Gerard’s face.

Both men screamed this time; Frank’s was mostly pain since the force of the blow sent a shockwave he wasn’t expecting through his hand, Gerard’s was pure surprise with just a hint of pain.

Gerard’s nose gushed two bright streams of blood, falling directly onto Frank’s chest and splashing slightly up his neck. Gerard was too stunned to even try to stem the flow. Frank was licking his split bottom lip in nerves but his eyes were sparkling just slightly with defiance.

“You’ll fucking pay for that, slut,” Gerard growled, his voice already a little distorted thanks to his swollen nose.

Before Frank could try and apologise or even check if Gerard was seriously hurt, his lips were trapped beneath Gerard’s and his hands pinned above his head. Frank could feel Gerard’s hot blood smearing over his own face and couldn’t help moaning against his lover’s lips.

Gerard pulled away just as Frank was really getting into the kiss, leaving him panting and whimpering for more. The blood still pooled on Frank’s chest, running slightly down his ribs and marking their bed sheets, was too much of a distraction for Gerard though. His hands left Frank’s wrists so he could drag his long fingers through the red liquid.

Gerard’s nose was still running, dripping slowly, as his fingers painted lines of blood down over Frank’s stomach, both of them breathing heavily with wild eyes. A few red splotches joined the ragged lines and Gerard grinned wickedly. Shaking his head like a dog after a rain storm, Gerard’s still warm red blood splattered over Frank’s groin and thighs with a wet sound though it was accompanied by two distinct gasps as Frank’s cock twitched at the sensation.

“You like that? You’re so fucking filthy,” Gerard whispered as Frank nodded his head, eyes looking a little guilty but pupils blown wide with lust.

Gerard lifted his hand from Frank’s stomach to show the man his red stained palm and Frank didn’t even try to repress the shudder. Gerard lifted his hand to his face, tongue poised to lick it clean until a better idea struck him. He didn’t wait to see if Frank had picked up on his thoughts, just dropped his hand and wrapped his sticky fingers around Frank’s aching cock.

Frank let out a half strangled mewl at the contact, familiar yet so alien with the warm and tacky feeling of blood. A few shifts of Gerard’s hand, sliding smoothly thanks to the makeshift lube, and Frank was almost sobbing as he bucked his hips.

Gerard wasn’t prepared for Frank to lose it that way; he just wanted to get as much blood everywhere he could… well, at least the important places. The disgruntled noise of protest Frank made when Gerard released him earned the man another slap across his face, the red mark left behind by blood as well as the impact this time. The heel of Gerard’s hand caught Frank’s ruined lip and started the blood flowing again.

“Your cock looks so pretty, all blood smeared, red and leaking all over yourself,” Gerard hissed, leaning forward to lick up Frank’s jaw to his ear. “You gonna make mine look the same?”

Frank nodded even though Gerard wasn’t really giving him a chance to refuse; as soon as he had finished speaking, Gerard shuffled up his body until his legs were around Frank’s ears. Frank already had his mouth open so Gerard pushed forward past his red stained teeth until his dick was resting heavy on Frank’s tongue.

Frank’s mouth closed around the firm flesh, swollen bottom lip leaving a smear of red when he started working back and forth. Eager to please, Frank moved his hands round to grab at Gerard’s ass and guide him deeper into his throat.

Gerard was already close from just a few swipes of Frank’s tongue over the head, never mind the constant suction Frank was providing. With an almost regretful moan, Gerard shifted back to release his spit shiny, blood slicked dick from between Frank’s lips.

“That’s so fucking dirty,” Gerard breathed to himself as he gazed at his cock, Frank whined in agreement.

“Please, Daddy… put it in me,” Frank begged, breaking Gerard out of his trance.

“Like this?” Gerard quirked an eyebrow and Frank nodded frantically. “Filthy little bitch.”

Gerard slipped back down the bed and wasted no time sliding two of his own saliva coated fingers into Frank. Gerard was pleased to feel Frank was still a little loose from their shower together that morning and only spent a brief time scissoring him. Gerard shifted Frank’s legs wider apart the rested one hand on his blood soaked chest before pressing against him.

“Fuck,” Gerard swore, throwing his head back once he was fully inside his lover. Frank let out a high pitch whine and shuddered at the feeling he was so desperate for.

“Please…” Frank murmured when Gerard stilled.

“Just…” Gerard panted, completely overwhelmed by the tightness around his cock the slickness beneath his hand, “can’t… won’t last,” he finished in several breaths.

“Don’t care, just fuck me.”

Gerard groaned at the words and shifted his hips, almost unconsciously, making Frank moan in response. Frank raised his legs and locked his ankles against Gerard’s lower back, pushing him deeper with each thrust.

Gerard’s hand was sliding over Frank’s skin, a combination of the blood and sweat making it difficult to hold on. One rough flick of his hips made Gerard’s hand skid up, over Frank’s chest piece and up to his neck with his thumb lodging under Frank’s Adam’s apple.

“Shit… sorry…” Gerard gasped but before he could pull his hand away Frank had his fingers looped around Gerard’s wrist, keeping his hand in place.

“Choke me, Daddy,” Frank panted, begging through half lidded eyes.

Gerard wanted to respond but the words made his head spin and cock twitch so he was forced to use all his energy on not blowing his load there and then. Frank kept his body rolling and Gerard’s brief stall was soon forgotten and he was slamming into him again.

Gerard twisted his hand slightly to place his fingers in the right spot, leaving streaks of red over Frank’s neck as he applied just enough pressure to make Frank gasp. Gerard picked up the pace of his hips, already dangerously close before Frank’s request and now barely clinging on.

Frank was writhing beneath him, whatever effort he had been making to move in time with his lover now abandoned with his airway was constricted. He wanted to get a hand on his cock since he couldn’t ask for it but three more deep thrusts and it didn’t even matter as he came over his own stomach untouched, mouth wide open in a silent, breathless cry.

Gerard pulled his hand away from Frank’s throat so he could take a much needed breath but the sight of his red fingerprints staining the skin beneath was enough to send him over the edge, filling Frank as his hips jerked of their own accord. Frank was panting when Gerard collapsed on top of him, coating his own skin in blood and cum too.

“Jesus, you’re so fucking dirty, so fucking hot,” Gerard panted, licking Frank’s neck clean to reveal the faint pressure marks that would soon become bruises.

“Me? You’re the one licking my blood up,” Frank said, his voice rasping just enough to make him wince.

“It’s my blood... I think.”

Frank waved his hand in a dismissive gesture and Gerard laughed lightly before swiping his tongue gently over Frank’s busted lip. The sting made Frank inhale sharply but mostly it felt more soothing than anything.

“How’s your nose?” Frank croaked when Gerard finally put his tongue away.

“Sore. Can’t believe you punched me.”

“You wanted to know how bad it hurt,” Frank pointed out though he did feel a little bad. “And you punched me first.”

“Because you wanted me to.” Gerard looked at Frank with one eyebrow raised.

“I know.” Frank ran his finger down the slope of Gerard’s nose, it was swollen but felt pretty much the same shape so Frank was fairly sure he hadn’t done any lasting damage – even though it had all be in the heat of the moment he would never forgive himself if he’d smashed up Gerard’s pixie nose permanently.

“Sheets are ruined though, think I’ll just throw them away rather than try to wash them,” Gerard said after he’d glanced down.

“You never do the washing anyway,” Frank pointed out, barely stifling a yawn.

“True. Another shower though? You know I don’t mind washing you, honey.”


End file.
